A Princess, A Prince, A Knight, and Two Superheroes
by nickinick94
Summary: Princess Camille is locked away in a tower waiting for her prince to come save her. What is taking him so long! An unconventional princess gets an unconventional rescue.


**This is for my best friend Katie. She thinks I'm monosadistic and can't write a happy story to save my life. I think she's right. :P But we'll see.**

Camille sat in her tower overlooking the castle grounds. She was so tired of waiting to meet her prince. She was eighteen for crying out loud! Wasn't she supposed to have had her first kiss by now?

She can practically hear her mother's voice nagging in her ear. "Well if you'd put yourself out there more you would have met him already," she'd say.

But she _did_ put herself out there! Her hypocrite of a mother wasn't helping her at all, locking her away here. She even got a _dragon_ to guard the castle. It was ridiculous.

She doesn't even know what she did to deserve grounding for life! All she did was go to a few parties and slap a few people (although slapping the prince of a neighboring kingdom could have been the problem).

How was she supposed to put herself out there if she wasn't allowed to go to parties? She didn't have any friends anymore. _They _got their freedom to roam the world however they pleased, while _she_ was stuck in this stupid castle for the rest of eternity. It was so unfair.

She was ripped out of her thoughts by an unfamiliar voice. Was her prince here to rescue her at last?

"Uh… guys? How exactly do you suppose we get in?" they asked. She searched the grounds from her window and saw four figures standing by the entrance to the castle. The dragon – which Camille so fondly named Norbert after the dragon in Harry Potter – was clearly visible from that point. The idea was that you had to slay him to safely get in and out of the castle, but if they could do it without killing him, then that would be perfectly okay with her. He was the only other interaction she got during the day, after all. He just _really_ doesn't like new people.

"Well, if you two can distract the dragon, we can get to the tower and get the princess. I don't really want to kill it. It's kinda cute," another voice said.

"Cute?" The first voice exclaimed. "It's a _fire breathing dragon_, Kendall!"

"Yeah, but just look at him," the second voice – Kendall – cooed. "He's just so cute all curled up and sleeping like that."

At that she snorted. Norbert sleeping. Yeah right. If she could hear them, he definitely could. He was a devious boy, and he mastered the ability to fake sleep simply to freak people out once he snorted fire in their direction. He _was _cute when he curled up like that though. She'd give him that.

"Kendall has a point, Logan," said another voice. "And how do we know he breathes fire? He could be harmless."

The first voice – Logan, Camille presumed, scoffed. "Yes, James. Because people just keep pet dragons for _fun_."

"Oh! Can we get a pet dragon, then? _Please_, Logie?" asked another voice.

Logan sighed. "No, Carlos. I rather enjoy the land of the living."

"Okay, first off; we never said anything about it being deadly. And second; we already told you! It's Bandana Man and El Flaming Whatever!" the third – James – argued.

"El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man!" The fourth interjected. That had to be Carlos.

"Dude," James said. "We have _got_ to find you a new name."

There was another sigh, and one of the figured face-palmed. It was the one dressed in a flannel black shirt with black pants and a gleaming sword on his hip. He had a blonde head of hair, and when he spoke, Camille figured it was Kendall. "Whatever. Just go distract the dragon," He ordered.

James – the brunette in the black outfit with purple bandanas – spoke up. "I thought you were never supposed to poke a sleeping dragon in the eye."

"Just go!" The raven haired boy – Logan – ordered. Either Logan or Kendall must be her prince. Logan had similar attire to Kendall, but was wearing a puffy white shirt instead, so she would bet Logan was.

They began climbing over the gate. She supposed that was one way to do it. There were no guards, because Norbert would eat them before they could do their jobs, so Mother gave up that idea fairly quickly. The tall brunette and the Latino dressed in a red and yellow superhero outfit – James and Carlos – crept toward the dragon, while Logan and Kendall carefully made their way around him toward her. The castle wasn't too big since she was the only one there, but there were a few other buildings around.

Camille watched as James and Carlos got within thirty, twenty-five, twenty feet of Norbert. _Oh goodness they're going to be goners,_ she thought.

But she was wrong. Unlike the past few attempters, as soon as Norbert's eyes opened, they jumped in two different directions while Logan and Kendall ran past him and toward her. Norbert was confused.

She had to admit, they were very good at confusing him. Because Carlos and James were never too close to each other at any one time, Norbert had no idea which direction to shoot his fire in. It was brilliant.

Meanwhile, Logan and Kendall had made it to the bottom of the tower. "Um… Princess… Let down your hair?" Kendall asked.

Camille, being the sarcastic princess that she was, decided to humor him. "Okay," she yelled. She gathered her lower back length hair over one shoulder and leaned out the window. "What are you planning now?" She called. "Waiting for it to grow?"

"I can see why she's been stuck up there so long," Kendall grumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" She shouted, and Logan elbowed Kendall in the ribs, earning a sharp "Ow!"

She laughed, and then said "Hang on a moment!" before disappearing from view. Kendall and Logan kept looking at the window expectantly, and were therefore surprised when they saw her walk out from behind the tower.

She rolled her eyes at their obvious surprise. "There's a door, morons," she teased, playfully swatting their arms. "How do you thing I got up there in the first place?" she asked.

"Then how come you never rescued yourself?" Logan asked.

"Because unlike Play, when I try to rescue myself, my mother finds me and drags me right back here. It's rather irritating really," she said. "Play. Popular girl band of the 90's?" She inquired, noticing their blank looks. "They did the song "Cinderella"? It was covered by the Cheetah Girls?" Noting the lack of change in expression, she rolled her eyes again, grumbling "_boys_" and pushed past them. "Now are we getting out of here or not?" She demanded, leading the way over to the gates.

Camille stopped in her tracks at the sound of a startled scream. Immediately after there was a cry of "El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man is on fire! I repeat, I am in _fire_!"

The princess turned to the two boys behind her. "Think we better go save your friends, don't you?" she asked, watching as they ran past her. She quickly followed. When she arrived, James was trying frantically to put out Carlos' cape and Logan and Kendall were drawing their swords.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't hurt him! Just distract him for a few minutes!" She pleaded. Norbert may have not been very good company, but he had grown on her. She didn't think she would be able to bear knowing her future husband killed him.

She ran back to her tower and dashed up the stairs. There was a little box in her room that held a potion she had bought last time she had escaped. It was a sleeping potion, and she had bought enough to knock out a dragon. She wasn't too fond of trying to sneak past him.

When she finally got back to her rescuers they were running around like mad ants in an attempt to keep Norbert distracted.

"Guys! I need you to stand back!" Camille called, cocking back her arm to throw the potion. They quickly backed up, and Camille threw the potion at Norbert's face.

It broke on the ground next to him just as he inhaled to shoot a fiery jet at the boys. It immediately took effect, and he started yawning and stumbling around a little. His tail caught James' cape and sent him flying. After accidently catching Carlos' cape on fire again, he finally let out a heavy sigh and was still.

Camille walked over to his head and patted his scaly snout. "Good boy, Norbert," she murmured. She straightened and adjusted her tiara.

"So which one of you is my prince?" She asked.

Logan stepped forward. Now that they weren't in a fight against time, he seemed endearingly shy, and she thought he was rather adorable.

He dropped to one knee and kissed her hand. "I'm Logan, Prince of Palladia," he said.

"I'm Camille, Princess of the Palm Woods," she said. He stood up, and she slapped him across the face.

"That was for taking so long," she said in response to their stunned faces. She grabbed Logan by the collar and pulled him into her first kiss. It was everything she imagined it would be – there were fireworks and that thrilling sensation of not having enough air but not wanting to stop.

She slowly pulled away. "That was for rescuing me," she whispered, taking his hand in hers. "Now let's blow this popsicle stand," she said.

~ BTR~

"Camille? Camille. Camille!"

Camille was wrenched out of her thoughts by her boyfriend, who had apparently been trying to get her attention for a while now.

Their other friends – Carlos, James, and Kendall – were all staring at her with concerned looks. She blushed, then turned to Logan and slapped him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"For not being a prince," she replied simply before grabbing his collar and dragging him in for a kiss. "That was because I love you anyway," she whispered.

And they all lived happily ever after!

**So this actually wasn't as hard to write as I thought. But thanks for reading, and I still love reviews! Please and thank you!**

**~ Nikki**


End file.
